jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Brinicle
The Brinicle is a is a fictional horse breed available in Star Stable Online. Description "Jorvik is home to beautiful and majestic breeds from around the world, but the most amazing horses of all can only be found on this island. Horses with manes and tails in rainbow colors beyond imagination, horses that shimmer like jewels or burn with the fury of the elements -- these are the Magic Horses of Jorvik! Sail north west from Jorvik to the archipelago known as the Outer Dapples, and you'll soon find yourself surrounded by ice floes. It is out there, on the sea ice, that the noble horse known as Brinicle roams. With its signature frozen mane jutting from its forehead like a crystalline horn, Brinicle is also known as a "Floe Unicorn" by the Wild Wardens who keep watch over the herd. The icy mane can be quite sharp, with Brinicle mares using them to spar and assert dominance in a herd. Brinicle survives primarily on a diet of lichens, the only plant life that grows on the remote rocky islands it calls home. Occasionally they will supplement their diet with seaweed that they access by piercing the ice with their forelock "horn." If you should be so lucky as to touch a Brinicle, do not be alarmed by the lack of body heat. Brinicle is the most cold-blooded of all breeds, with its warmth hidden behind a thick coat and squishy layer of blubber-like fat. With arctic ice in decline, the future of wild Brinicles is uncertain. Fortunately, the breed is adaptable enough to survive on mainland Jorvik, and can even be quite healthy and happy living around humans. Should you adopt one, make sure it has access to a fresh salt lick and give it frequent brushings with a curry comb. ''Like other Magic Horses in Jorvik, Brinicle shows its true colors in wild places and will conceal its appearance in populated areas. Whether in its magical "floe unicorn" form or disguised to blend in with other horses, Brinicle rides just like the North Swedish horses it is descended from." ''- Star Stable Online Color Change The Brinicle has a special magic that makes it change colors. When In the wild, it changes from its neutral colors to its natural colors. When the horse approaches Jorvik's different villages it regains its more realistic colors. Unlike the Jorvik Wild Horse which gained this ability through Pandoric energy, Brinicle evolved from contact with this energy to the point where its magical ability is entirely its own. Colors, Pricing, and Location The Brinicle is a Generation 3 breed that was first teased during a star stable update video on SSO's social media December 5th, 2018 for the Christmas Event. It appeared during the outtakes, hidden in the background and obscured by foliage. The horse was officially released during the December 12th update to the Christmas event of 2018 under the breed name, Jorvik Wild Horse. The Horse again returned with the Christmas Event during the update of December 4, 2019, but this time it returned with the name Brinicle as a new separate breed from the Jorvik Wilds. The Brinicle shares its model with the Gen 3 North Swedish Horse and because of this, they have the same stats, price, and cold tolerance of the Swedish breed. The Brinicle is sold for 599 SC and can be purchased during Christmas in the Winter Village in one variation: * Natural color: Icy-Blue with white socks with an aquamarine mane and tail and tips of feathers. * Neutral color: Blue Roan Trivia * Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds